fun fruits
by skabs
Summary: tohru comes home for spring break attending savannah school of the arts and brings with her a friend... say hi to michael! on indefinate hiatus, last chapter just bits of what i was fooling around with. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

okay- to introduce this story i must admit that though i really like the idea of continueing my cross over with cardcaptors, i really did want to wrap up some of my own mental wonderings in the fruits basket world by itself. i'm not planning on having this be very long, so just let me know if you like it. thanks!

fruits basket is not mine. though Michael is my brain child. :-P

* * *

The first thing Michael was looking forward to was sitting on something that wasn't moving. The airplane ride from Savannah toWashington DC to Japanhad taken, it seemed, half his life and the cab ride from the airport to this house in what had to be the middle of a deserted wood had been indecently long.

"Now, Michael, I know you'll be polite and all…" Tohru paused before continuing, doing that half head tilt he knew she did when thinking things through. Her long brown hair swayed to one side, and once again he was glad he'd talked her out of chopping it off in the Georgian heat wave that summer. He placed his hand on her head and smiled at how soft it was.

"I'll be the e-pit-o-me of a polite guest Tohru-love." He grinned at her blushes. He called her that just to watch her cheeks tint.

"I know you will. I'm just asking you to hold your judgment until you know them all. Sohma's can be somewhat excitable." She giggled a bit and slid open the front door.

"Tohru?" a thin voice came from the library, it sounded like the man were perpetually in a state of apologizing. Tohru slipped out of her shoes and dumped her bag next to the stairs before following the voice and disappearing into the room to the left of the staircase.

"Shigure!" he heard the laughter in her voice as he placed his own shoes next to hers. Michael was an American, but Tohru had schooled him on what to do, though his shoes weren't dirty he followed her instructions exactly. The brunette sounded like she was having fun, so he smiled as he entered the room. She was kneeling next to a tall man sitting cross legged on a pillow in front of a low desk. He looked up as Michael came in, his black hair brushed his ears as he tipped his head to watch Michaels approach.

"Ahh, so this is the friend you told me you were bringing." The man now sounded as if he were planning a nasty trick, and Tohru's warnings of first impressions rang clear as the man presented several contradictions. He was wrapped in a simple traditional lounging kimono, but he sat in front of an uber-modern laptop. Books surrounded him, both neatly arranged on the shelves behind him, and stacked haphazardly around the desk within easy reach.

"Hajimemashite. Michael desu." He said in Japanese, and bowed before kneeling in front of Shigure's desk.

"Doozo yoroshiku." Shigure replied, "It's nice to meet you." He continued in English, neatly turning tables. Michael seemed simple enough to Shigure's jaundiced eye. Built along the lines of a track runner, lanky with shaggy brown hair he'd only really noticed before on American rock stars. But he could see what made Tohru want to bring him home. The boy had kind eyes, and somehow they reminded Shigure of Tohru's wide brown eyes- completely innocent and insightful at the same time.

"So where is everybody?" Tohru asked as she played with the papers on the desk, neatly stacking them as Michael and Shigure finished introductions.

"Kyo is still at the Dojo with Kazuma, and Yuki should be back from class pretty soon." Shigure patted her on the head, "Why don't you take Michael up to the guest room and get yourselves settled in before all the commotion begins?"

"Ii desu ne." Tohru agreed.

"Commotion?" Michael asked as Tohru led him up the stairs. She turned to give him a shy little grin.

"You'll see."

"Ohisashiburi desu ne."

"Yes, it has been a while." Tohru was talking to someone down the hall, and as Michael ducked his head out into to hall he saw a flash of orange disappear into Tohru's room.

"So how is life Tohru?" he heard the bedsprings creak a bit and Tohru giggled.

"It's still progressing Kyo-kun."

"Tohru."

"Kyo then. Hai."

"Hai, soo desu." Kyo chuckled, "So I hear you brought a foreigner home with you."

"Hai, Michael, he's just down the hall." He heard the springs creak again. "Be nice."

"Do I hafta?" the boy teased.

"Hai!" Tohru snapped gently, "Or I'll make you eat leeks all week!"

"That's not funny! You know rat boys been harvesting those for days! He can't wait to hear you say leek and liver is on the menu!"

"How about we eat the leeks sometime when you're visiting with Shishou?"

"I am forever in your debt." Michael laughed at the serious relief in the Kyo's voice.

"Is that him?" Kyo got off the bed and poked his head into the hall.

"I'm sorry, you just sounded like she liberated you from a prison or something." Michael smiled and tilted his head apologetically.

"Na, that's ok. She did." Kyo walked down the hall and held out a hand. Michael shook it, both boys kept their grips firm, but not challenging. "I'm Kyo Sohma."

"Michael Titus."

"What part of America you from?" Kyo asked as they smiled to mutual satisfaction and released hands.

"Originally Cleveland, but I met Tohru in Savanna, at school." Michael leaned against the door frame, "our mentors hooked us up, she's illustrating my book."

"Yeah, I think Shigure said something like that." Kyo looked down the hall as the front door closed. "Rats home." He sighed and nodded to Michael, "if you'll excuse me, I think…"

"Is Honda-san here yet?" the gray haired boy at the top of the stair glared at Kyo, as if even asking the other a simple question was an offense to his sensibilities.

"Yeah, she's unpacking. This is Michael, he came with her, remember?" Kyo smirked, "I'm going to go ask Shigure something, Michael, nice to meet you." His shoulder brushed against the others, as if a challenge had been issued, but the other boy just looked at Michael with a pleasant smile pasted on his lips.

"I apologize for Kyo's rude nature. I am Yuki Sohma, it's a pleasure." And like Kyo's grip, Yuki's was firm, but it was also carefully held on just the opposite side of cold. "I should put my things away, if you'll excuse me?" His violet eyes where at almost the same height as Michaels brown ones, and though it was quickly hidden, he saw a faint hopeful light in them as Yukistared up the stairs.


	2. crap and explainations

Tohru stood in the kitchen, just paused, and looked around. Nothing much had changed since the last time she stood in the kitchen, except perhaps the little pile of trash that had been hastily swept into the corner. At least they tried, and that was what made Tohru smile.

"So the princess thinks our housekeeping efforts are all in vain, huh?" Yuki ducked his head under the hangings and looked around. "You should have seen it last week, you would have cried."

"No thank you!" She laughed and went to open the fridge, "I'm going to make soba tonight!" Yuki beat her to the handle.

"Trust me, you don't want to look in there."

"Yuki-kun, don't be silly, I have to know what you have stocked before I…" she paused, her mouth hanging open as the overwhelming sight of left over take out boxes greeted her. "Yuki… is this all you eat?"

"Umm…"

"She looked at me like that the first time I suggested ordering pizza." Michael laughed as he walked over to shut the refrigerator. "Just nod your head, look perplexed, and she'll feel so sorry for you she'll cook forever."

"Well, its not healthy!" Tohru protested, "I'm going to go get some groceries, I want that crap out of the fridge before I get back!" she turned her back on the wayward appliance and stalked out of the room.

"She just said…"

"What?"

"She just said "crap"." Yuki looked at the shiny white door, and back toward the hallway.

"Yeah, I know, it still creeps me out, and I haven't known her for half the time you have. She started hanging out with the ceramics students, and her language has been deteriorating ever since. She said "shit" yesterday." Yuki looked at Michael, who grinned pleasantly back.

"Maybe I should go with her…"

"Go on, I'll clear this "crap" out." He pulled a box out and looked around for the trash can.

"It's buried in the corner." Yuki told him before leaving.

"Ah… she said I reminded her of some people she knew…" He went to the corresponding cupboard, remembering where she put all his stuff when she demanded on cleaning his apartment, found the trash bags and pulled one out. "I can see the similarities."

* * *

"Oh, Tohru, I must say, you've outdone yourself!" Shigure snapped his chopsticks apart and dove headfirst into the noodles. Tears actually escaped his lids as he close his eyes in a thankful moan.

"Thanks Shigure-sensei."

"Why oh why did you leave us little Tohru, here by ourselves? Three men who don't know salt for the sugar? Oh well… que sera sera." He shrugged and heaped more noodles into his gaping open mouth. Both Yuki and Kyo ate steadily, ignoring their older cousin with a determination that fascinated Michael. He smiled as Tohru caught his eye, he had never gotten the hang of using chopsticks, so he used a fork, speared a piece of some kind of root, and ate happily.

"Now I see what you mean by fresh ingredients Tohru, this stuff is great whatever you used back home, but this time it's even better!"

"Thanks Michael."

"So when are you two going to get married?" Shigure asked out of the blue.

Silence greeted his pleased smirk.

"Umm…" Michael looked over at Tohru, who was blinking in confusion, then over to the other two. Their shoulders were stiff, both had wide eyes, and frozen twitches in the corners of their mouths. "Tohru, I take it you didn't mention…"

"I'm soooo sorry! I thought I did!" she squealed, "its all my fault! I'm soooo sorry!"

"Tohru! Don't freak out! Deep breaths remember!" Michael grabbed her arm and forced her to sit back down. "Just tell them now." He rubbed her back, noting how it made Kyo's shoulders stiffer he forced back a smirk.

"Oh… ok…" Tohru took two deep breaths and smiled brightly, "Michaels my brother!"

* * *

"Well, apparently Tohru and I had the same father. Her father went to New York to study and hooked up with my mom, but before she found out she was pregnant he had graduated and gone back to Japan. They had agreed to stay friends, and when my mother was trying to write him a letter to tell him the news, he met Tohru's mom and fell in love. My mom decided not to tell him about me, so he never knew. When Tohru and I met at school I invited her back to spend the Christmas holiday with my mom and me, back in New York. She saw a picture of him and we ferreted out the connection."

"That is amazing." Kyo and Yuki had relaxed a lot after Tohru's outburst, Michael watched both, realizing they both had designs on his little sister.

"What a coincidence, oh well, que sera sera!"

"You really like that saying don't you?" Michael laughed.

"He adores it." Tohru laughed.

"Well, this is quite a surprise for a nightcap. I think I'll go finish up some work. Goodnight kids." He left, but poked his head back in, "And let me repeat how nice it has been to have met you Michael."

"Looney." Kyo muttered when the older Sohma had left.

"I don't know, he just seems like the kind who enjoys teasing others. Not in a bad way though." Michael tilted his head, this time both Yuki and Kyo frowned, realizing that Tohru did that too. In fact, seeing both of them sided by side the cousins couldn't imagine how they couldn't spot the similarities.

Brown hair and brown eyes weren't unusual, but the way they tilted their heads and smiled gently, like they knew something you didn't, had an eerie sameness to them. Long limbs and creamy skin, and the aura of goofy clumsiness were the same also.

"You two do kinda look alike."

"I know!" Michael laughed, "Just imagine what my friends where thinking! Gerald couldn't believe I'd never told him I had a sister!"

"Yeah, he even threatened to leave you for me!" Tohru and Michael each leaned on their hands with their elbows resting on the table as they laughed.

"TOHRU!" an exited voice rang through the house as they heard the front door slam open. "You're here!" the living room door slid open to reveal a tall, thin, blond. He jumped up and threw open his arms. Michael had just a moment to register the boy was wearing pink before a loud poof exploded and a cloud emerged from the vicinity of Tohrus lap. When the smoke cleared, not only was the pink and frilly shirt still in evidence, but a long yellow rabbit was being hugged tightly in Tohru's arms.

"Momiji!" she giggled. Then she looked back at Michael as if to introduce him, "Oh… crap."


	3. german and yiddish

Michael was speechless. Staring at the rabbit in his sister's lap he could feel his jaw drop open in an insane grin.

"Tohru! This is… I don't know! Can I?" he held out his hands and waited. Sensing a kind soul Momiji willingly bounced from Tohru's lap into Michaels arms. "Wow! I know you told me that you couldn't tell me everything without permission… is this what you were hiding?" he held Momiji at arms length and grinned. "I've never seen a rabbit this color." He gathered Momiji into his arms, cradling him like a baby. Momiji extended his muzzle and knocked his head against Michaels chin. Michael held a paw and awed at the delicate bones.

Yuki and Kyo where still frozen in shock as Tohru turned to look at them. "I didn't tell him anything." Yuki blushed, as if ashamed, Kyo just shook his head.

"We know that Tohru." He got to his feet and started collecting Momiji's clothes.

"Do you all do this?" Michael looked to Yuki who looked down at his hands.

"Not all of the Sohma's transform; just enough to make up the zodiac, and Kyo, here, as well." Kyo glared at Yuki but did not debate his status. He gathered Momiji's shorts just as a loud pop and a cloud of smoke concealed the youngster. A hand emerged from the smoke and Kyo handed the white shorts over. Momiji stood, in human form, as the smoke dissipated.

"The time in which we change back varies." Yuki muttered, remembering the last time he'd said that, to Tohru. Momiji shrugged, unconcerned with his half-naked form. Michael supposed modesty was something that one did not develop in such an instance. Kyo handed Momiji his shirts and muttered something about not calling before showing up. Momiji just laughed and stretched the hot pink shirt over his head. The shirt hugged his form, showing a young teenager who had no problem with audacity, as the lighter frilly pink vest proved. He sat to pull on his socks, and leaned over to kiss Tohru's cheek.

"_mein shatz_." He giggled when Tohru blushed. "I've missed you." He let himself topple until his head was in her lap, his hair fallen around his head like a halo. Tohru smiled gently and brushed through the silky stuff with her fingers.

"I've missed you too Momiji, _mein_ _kaninchen_." She bent over to kiss his forehead. Momiji shut his eyes.

"Have you been taking German then?"

"My roommate is, she is very good." Tohru giggled, but wished she could wrap this young man into her arms and hug until there was nothing left. She didn't realize before she left for the states that she would miss this family she had made so much. She looked up at Michael, well aware of the questions in his eyes, and was thankful that while she had left one family behind, she had found another so close by.

"Not to interrupt your little love fest darling, but I think some answers are in order?"

"Our family has been cursed for generations. At any given moment there are 13 of us who, when we embrace a member of the opposite sex, we turn into animals. These are the animals of the zodiac."

"But there are only 12 animals, which is why Kyo is in the corner fuming I suppose?" Michael recalled Yuki's statement.

"Kyo is the cat." Tohru told him. "Remember that story I told you?"

"How there was a banquet and the rat tricked the cat into not going."

"Right, as far as we can figure this is the base of the curse."

"So you have ten other cousins who can do this?"

"Yes…" they all tensed as they heard the office door slide open.

"I don't think we should tell Shigure about this… I don't know if he would tell Akito." Kyo cut the conversation by getting to his feet, "Don't let him know you know." He hissed at Michael before going to the living room door and sliding it open. Shigure was on the other side, he'd paused for a moment so he could hear the conversation. "What is your problem?" he griped.

"Awww, Kyo, why are you so angry with me?" Shigure whined.

"Why am I ever not angry at you, now get out of my way!" he shoved past his cousin and pounded up the stairs.

"Momiji! I thought I heard you come in! You're leaving soon right?" Shigure smiled lightly. Momiji tensed,got to his feet and placed his hand on Tohrus head.

"Oh, you know, I told you I might come by to see Torhu, and Kana wanted to know if she could come by tomorrow."

"She is always welcome, and let her know that if Hero wants to stop in he would be welcome as well." Momiji bowed his head and left the room. A few seconds later and the front door slid open and closed. Yuki just sat at the table and stared at the garden out the open living room doors.

"Well, I'm for bed. Don't stay up too late kiddos." Shigure paused and looked like he would say something else to Yuki, but left a few seconds later.

"What was that all about Yuki?" Tohru asked once she heard Shigure shutting the door to his room.

"Shigure's been a bit of a jerk to the younger cousins lately."

"How so? What the _gehenem_ is going on here?"

"_Gehenem_?"

"My roommates Jewish, now what is it?"

"Akito's sicker."

"Is he..?"

"He is going to die very soon, and there is nothing any of us can do to stop it. But he hasn't gotten any better in his soul in the meantime. I overheard Shigure talking with my brother so I know why he's being an ass, I just can't do anything to stop it."

"Just tell me already." Tohru got to her feet, her hands balled to her sides. Michael grabbed her wrist and sat her down again, pulling her into his arms to comfort.

"Akito said that if Shigure offered anymore cousins a safe haven from the main house that he would punish them. That same day Momiji came over and asked if he could stay the night. It was raining really hard and Shigure agreed…"

"And Akito punished him?"

"He hurt Momiji." Michael hugged Tohru tighter as she tried to stand, his own temper boiling like lava. He didn't say anything, but Tohru asked how.

"He had Momiji taken to my old room." Yuki stood and hugged his own arms to his thin frame. He had mostly learned, while Tohru lived with them, that nothing in that room was his fault, that it was all the sadistic power-trippings of the head of their family. But the pain and the blood in his memory was hard to wash away. Tohru started sobbing into Michaels arms.

"I'm so sorry I left you all!" she cried. Yuki looked over, a stunned look on his face.

"Tohru! Its not your fault!" he crossed the room and place his hand on Tohru's head, making her look up at him. "None of this was ever your fault. Remember? You helped me when I needed help the most, and you expected nothing in return. Nothing that Akito has ever done has ever been your fault."

"If I hadn't left…"

"It still would have happened."

"But…"

"Tohru." Michael hushed her sobbing, and hauled her to her feet, "go to bed little sister." He patted her back and pushed her to the door. Yuki let go of her braid and nodded.

"Go to bed, it will all seem but a dream in the morning."

"Reality is wrong, dreams are for real." Tohru quoted and smiled as she left the room.

"No more Tupac for her." Michael shook his head.

* * *

translations

Momiji said in German- my love

Tohru said in German- my rabbit, then in Yiddish- Hell


	4. confessions on a rooftop

sorry its been taking so long to update everything. i haven't been taking any writing classes and i tend to get out of the habit. no excuse i know. just enjoy!

* * *

Yuki flopped down on the cushion next to Michael. Letting out a sigh he stared at the brunettes profile for a moment before looking back toward the door.

"You look very much like the pictures Tohru has of her father."

"Yes I know. She's shown me some of them." Michael reached out his hand and grabbed Yuki's arm. "You are going to tell me what is going on. And you will tell me why it upset my sister so much." His eyes were so like Tohru's, Yuki had thought before, but the rage that simmered from his gaze was foreign to the familiar brown eyes.

"Akito is the head of our family. If you were to put it back into the old Chinese zodiac folk tale he would be the Emperor." Yuki took a breath and forced the need to sob down his throat and into his belly. His stomach tensed at the stress, but he let out his breath and didn't allow his voice to catch the slightly tinny quality of panic. "We can not disobey him. When we try, bad things happen."

"Will he hurt my sister?" Michael asked the most important question.

"He will try. If he can't get to her physically, he'll hurt the younger cousins… and you saw what she was like with Momiji." Closer to panic than Michael had ever seen her before.

"But he's dieing? How does that work?"

"A new one will be born, with the same affliction and horrible attitude, temper, and hatred for the rest of us."

There didn't seem to be anything else to say to that. Yuki looked completely drained, his face paler than it had been, his head hung limply on his shoulders. Yuki had taken pains to minimize his weariness earlier, he just didn't have the energy to keep it up.

Michael stood and held out his hand.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. You need to sleep more, keep yourself healthy." Michael didn't bother with the false cheer Tohru would have in the same situation, he merely provided a strong arm and shoulder to lean on as he navigated through the hallways and up the stairs. He dumped Yuki into bed and covered him over with a blanket that had been folded at the foot of the futon. Yuki had fallen asleep almost immediately. Michael checked his watch. It was only eleven at night.

"Tohru, I know you're not asleep yet." Michael stood outside her door and waited for the light to blink on before entering. She was sitting up in bed in a tank top and red rimmed eyes.

"Michael!" She held out her arms, knowing that her brother would step into them. They may not have known each other for very long, but since they'd ferreted out the connection they had devoted time to develop their friendship; Michael because his mother had never married and so he only had her for family, and Tohru because Michael was literally the only family she had. Though since coming to Japan Michael had found she created a family with these men; one that was ten times more emotionally screwed than a normal family relationship.

"Gosh little sister," he said in English, having had more than enough Japanese for one night, and not having any of the vocabulary he needed for the situation. "You really have landed in a pickle here." Tohru giggled, she'd never heard that expression until she'd gone to America, and she always laughed at the imagery. She thought of a kappa when he said that.

Michael carefully wiped away the tears from her face and leaned back against the headboard. Noting the height and width of the bed were drastically different from Yuki's pallet on the floor. "Nice bed."

"Shigure-san bought it for me when I first started living here. It was so nice of him, and its been in this room unused since I left."

"Don't go there." Michael warned her. "You had to grow up and grow out. Yuki won't live here forever, and neither will Kyo…" he trailed off as Tohru started crying again.

"No he won't… they've got a cage for him!"

"A cage?" Michael lifted his eyebrow and looked up at the flash of orange leaning against the open door.

"I was on the roof, I was just going to see if she needed anything." The window was open, he'd probably heard everything.

"I think she just needs to sleep, but I work better with knowledge on a subject. What did she mean by cage?"

"I get a few years of freedom so I know what I'll be missing for the rest of my life. Then they stick me in a cage my cat form cannot leave. And since my cat form is inside of me, I can't separate myself from it, I'll be locked in until the day I die." Tohru had exausted herself against Michael's chest. His shirt stuck to him where her tears had soaked through. Carefully he shifted her head to the pillow and smoothed the comforter over her shoulders.

"Do I need to stick you into bed as well?" Michael smirked at the raised eyebrow and noted Yuki's closed door down the hall.

"I think I'll be fine. I'm a lot like a cat. Take lots of little naps in the sunshine during the day, climb big things at night. I'm going back onto the roof." Kyo turned away and started for the window at the end of the hallway. Looking back he saw Michael standing in Tohru's doorway. "You coming up or what?"

* * *

The moon was gigantic. The wind was chilly, and Michael briefly wished he'd brought a jacket up. But the sight of the endless sky drove that thought from his mind soon enough. He just told himself that being chilled was natural and eventually his body accepted the wind. Kyo was lying on the roof, his ankle resting on a crooked knee, his arms behind his head. Michael sat next to him, hugging his knees to his chest.

"If you lie down the wind won't be such a bother." Kyo smirked. Michael adjusted and looked over at Kyo, tucked his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles.

"Not that comfortable, but the view makes up for it."

"The cage has a solid roof. I used to watch it for hours, wondering what it was for." Kyo yawned, "I was ten when Akito told me thatI was to spend my life in it. I guess i'd been too happy, being taken in by Kazuma-san. He had to take me down a few notches."

"What did you say to him?"

"I was too afraid to say much, but I did ask him if he might be mistaken..." Kyo looked over at Michael and caught his eye. "He told me that if he'd been mistaken than he would make it a rule as soon as possible. I'm too dangerous to be allowed to roam."

"You turn into a cat?" Michael made his question open, to invite more information.

"Yes, but that is not his true form. The Cat is something else... something..." Kyo broke the eye contact and swallowed deeply, his adams apple bobbing, "something else."


	5. waking up with a smile

Michael couldn't ever remember a time when he was more confused… with the exception of once, and he wished he could empty his mind onto his sounding board. But with his lover being an entire continent away and being charged to keep the secret, he had to settle for Tohru. Not that he didn't adore and appreciate all the girl was and had to go through; he just figured she was too close to the situation to be able to really help him.

He sat on the edge of her bed and just watched as she stirred. She'd always been an early riser, or at least she had since he'd met her, and only the fact that he hadn't really slept had him at her side so soon in the day.

She blinked lazily, opened her eyes, then shut them again with a cute mewling sound.

"Michael-sama…" she mumbled, with an honorific she only voiced anymore when she wasn't thinking. Sure he was older than her, he figured, but they were siblings and the honorific made him feel weird.

"Just Michael, honey, remember?"

"Mmm, sorry," she scooted over and unconsciously wrapped her arms around his waist. Michael loved it when she was sleepy, so unguarded and affectionate. He'd never had that before, that totality of love. He figured he had five seconds before she shot up out of sleep and apologized.

Kyo, starting down the hall, smirked as he heard Tohru's squeal and rushed apology.

"Don't worry Tohru-love," Michael was soothing, "That's better than Gerald's morning hello." Kyo had to wonder at what that meant, until Tohru chuckled deeply. He was shocked at the tone she answered her brother with. He was sure he was misinterpreting some of the English as she muttered something about crude couplings and you know you miss it.

"Well, not having ones love-slave around for a couple weeks does tend to put one in a bad mood."

"Jerry's going to be in a fine mood when we get you back to the states," Tohru teased.

"He's probably going to throw me down on the nearest flat surface whether it's occupied or not," Michael did not seem to put out by the thought.

"Please make sure we get out of the airport first."

"I don't know… haven't you ever wanted to do something sinful in public?"

Kyo turned the corner just in time to watch the deep red blush across Tohru's cheeks burn deeper as Michael chuckled evilly.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked in Japanese, surely he would get a straight answer that made sense.

"Gerald gets a bit frisky in the morning," Michael chuckled when Tohru smacked her fist against his thigh.

"TMI!" she shouted, "For the last time, I don't want to hear about your boyfriends AM rituals!"

"Boyfriend?" Kyo asked as his eyebrow rose. It didn't seem to fit Michael, who was easy-going and not at all flamboyant like Ayame always acted.

"Yeah, that was another reason why I was confused at dinner last night, when Shigure asked if we were getting married," Michael confessed, then shrugged. He wrapped his arms around her torso, and linked his hands just under her breast, as if she were a giant teddy-bear. He thought the blush that ran across Kyo's cheeks was adorable.

"It's a personal revelation Michael. I wouldn't blithely share that information with others unless you told me it was ok!"

"I know sweetheart, but sometimes things slip out. I wasn't sure that hadn't," he looked over to Kyo. "You ok with that?"

Kyo shrugged, "no skin off my back." He used one of his short supply of American sayings and got a chuckle from Michael.

"Wouldn't that be, fur?"

"Funny," Kyo smirked. After their chat on the roof Kyo had decided that he could cautiously like the brother, but after walking in on the siblings' morning he had to admit that he could grow to seriously admire the boy. He obviously loved and accepted Tohru like real family, something Kyo knew she missed horribly without her mother.

"So what's on the schedule for today?"

Kyo switched back to Japanese, just because it was easier to automatically roll the days happenings off his tongue. He knew that if Michael had a problem keeping up, Tohru would translate. And since they were in Japan it would do for Michael to become accustomed to it. Besides, he really deserved it for the fur crack.

"The weird sisters said something about lunch, expect them to show up early, Yuki's got classes, Shigure is still dodging his editor, and I've got some instruction and training pretty much all day. Shishou would like to see you if you aren't too busy, and the kids are probably going to stop over for dinner."

"Sounds like a full day," Michael commented, only having understood about half of the rapid fire speech.

"Yep, and I'm going to grab the shower before…"

The fresh sound of water hitting tile was clear as Kyo drifted off. Muttering under his breath he crossed the hall and pounded on the bath door.

"Yo! Rat-boy!"

"Shove it Kyo." Yuki commented, calmly, from the other side of the door.

Michael laughed as Kyo stalked back to Tohru's doorway, his face flushed with rage, "see what happens when I stand around yapping with you?"

"Your own fault Kyo," Tohru laughed. "Now if you'll both excuse me, I think I'll change and start breakfast." She shoved Michael off her bed and stood, Kyo noticed for the first time, in nothing more than a tiny tank top that rose high over her tummy and baggy pajama pants. He was so used to her wearing a humongous set of men's' pajama's that the shock almost made him trip over his own tongue.

Tohru, or course, was oblivious. But Michael gently pushed Kyo out of the doorway, slid it shut and smiled a dangerous smile. Kyo met his gaze, blinked his eyes and nodded in complete understanding. Clearing his throat he stalked back down to the bath door.

"Yuki! Hurry it up or I'll make Rat stew for dinner tonight!"

* * *

i can only apologize for my continued absence... i have no excuse... please don't hurt me! 


	6. lunch time

Michael was sitting on the front porch, waiting for Tohru to finish getting ready, when he saw them. One was tall and blond, the other slender and dark, almost hidden like a shadow. Then she looked at him and he felt frozen to his spot. He heard, and somewhat understood that the laughter that accompanied the opening door belonged to Tohru, but he couldn't really think with those eyes boring holes into his own. She was what every Goth girl tried to be and so few managed to pull off. Tohru bounded off the porch and enveloped both girls in her arms, pulling the ones attention from Michael; he slowly took a breath and let it out gently. Then, smiling because he never could get enough of a bubbly Tohru to make his day, he stood and brushed off the seat of his pants.

He stuck his thumbs in his back jeans pockets and stopped just outside the girl pile.

"Well, this looks cozy."

"Michael! These are my best friends, Uo-chan and Hana-chan!"

"Tohru, you were right, he is tall," Arisa Uotani was plenty tall herself, in fact she was almost Michaels' height, her blond hair was short and her eyes danced with amusement. In contrast Hanajima looked sickly pale, her dark eyes too big for her face, covered in a floor length lacey black dress that only served to accentuate her skeleton pallor. But Michael had to admit that the look suited her. She was quiet during introductions, nodded and almost smiled. Michael noticed her hand had taken Tohru's and rested comfortably there.

"Ladies, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure that Tohru here had told you all about me, as she chatted about nothing but the both of you since I'd met her," he rested his hand on Tohru's head when she blushed.

"How is your book coming?" Hana asked. He liked her voice, smooth and understated like the rest of her. He could imagine, though, how scary that voice would seem to others. It didn't seem like she cultivated the witch persona on purpose, it just ended up that way.

"Yeah, Tohru said it's a fairy tale," Uo started walking; as the rest followed she turned around to keep an eye on them and walked backwards.

"It's a pretty standard formula, I guess, except the princess doesn't wait for the prince to rescue her. She gets tired of waiting and after a bit realizes that she can take her ridiculously long hair, chop it off at the roots, and climb down the tower herself. After that all she has to do is disguise herself as a squire and high-tail it out. It's a farce, but it really seems to be catching on with the art students Tohru's shared it with."

"One of the ceramic students, Judy, I told you guys about her," Tohru looked over at Hana for confirmation. "She took the idea and made this tower with an irate witch at the top and the princess standing on the ground flicking her off." Michael laughed.

"She got an A for that project too."

"Sounds like fun," Uo admitted.

"It is, especially since Judy made the princess look like Tohru. She said that English princesses were too pretty and cutesy to really pull off the bird, but, and I quote, "sassy slanted eyes and a powerful pout, pose, and presence makes an outstanding statement." I think she was just trying to get Tohru to pose for anything and I just happened to be an excellent excuse."

"She seems perky enough to keep you on your toes," Uo laughed, then gasped as she caught her heel on uneven pavement. Michael, used to catching Tohru in her clumsy moments, jumped forward and grasped Uo's flailing hand. He tugged her forward and managed, somehow, to wrap his arms around her in a protective embrace. Michael, never having been attracted to girls, was never awkward around them like normal teenaged boys. Uo, however, blushed brilliantly and hastily cleared her throat.

"Sorry," Michael released her and smirked slyly. He was having a great time with Tohru's friends. Japanese people didn't seem to go for the close physical contact he and his childhood friends had enjoyed. These people where too cute when they blushed!

"Michael, thank you for saving my friend from a nasty fall… that being said," Tohru stepped forward and smacked his shoulder sternly. She remembered the laughing fit Michael had expressed when he admitted that he hugged Tohru half the time just to watch her face turn colors. He was watching Uo with the same calculating and delighted eyes he had watched Tohru with. Michael just laughed and offered Hana his arm.

"I would be delighted to escort you to lunch miss, since my sister is offended and her friend seems to have lost the capacity for speech." If he was waiting for a blush to grace Hana's features, he'd have had a long wait. The girl merely let her palm rest gently on the crook of his elbow and bowed her head slightly.

"I would be honored, good sir," she said with a voice that sounded like dry leaves fluttering in the wind. Michael managed to suppress a shiver, and thought he saw a glint of approval in the Goth girl's eyes. He turned back to the others, smiled broadly and indicated the sidewalk in front of them with a sweeping gesture of his unoccupied arm.

"To lunch then my lovely ladies," and once again, he smirked as Uo blushed.

* * *

Lunch was something Michael figured he'd always treasure. He had managed to keep the punk girl on her toes, which was something he figured had to be difficult considering how strong her opinions were. They had battled over music and literature, having read many of the same books and language was never a barrier when discussing music. Michael figured that Tohru and Hana where used to be silent observers in spirited discussions, Tohru having gotten better as inserting her opinions since he'd met her, and Hana didn't even attempt to break in yet at any point he would look at her for confirmation and she would nod or smirk. Waking back from lunch, after saying goodbye to her friends, Michael mused. They would fit right in at Savannah; he would have to remember to issue and invitation.

He turned to Tohru to remind her to remind him, when he noticed they'd stopped in front of a large gate.

"Where are we?"

"The Sohma estate," Tohru replied. "I should say hello to Shishou."

"Then why are we just standing here?" Tohru looked a little pale, hooked her fingers before her, and was just staring at the imposing wooden door.

"I haven't announced myself."

"Do you really have to?"

"Only Sohma's are allowed within the compound unless asked inside by a Sohma."

"But Kyo said that his master wanted to see you, isn't that an invitation?" Michael was ready to rip the door off its hinges, Tohru looked terrified. Maybe, he thought, it would be better to pick her up or lead her away before she fainted. Just as he was moving forward to do so, the door silently swung open.


	7. onesided battles

"_Onee-chan_?" The voice was so tiny that Michael had to strain to hear it. Tohru, however, jumped forward and scooped the tiny girl into her arms so fast he was afraid the child had whip lash. A giggle escaped the childs lips, and thin arms wrapped around his sisters shoulders.

"Kisa," Tohru cuddled the girl in her arms; her hair an attractive shade of ochre, not blond but not orange, pulled back in a stubby braid that ended at the base of her neck. Obviously Tohru knew this Sohma, Michael mused, rather well.

"Well, are you going to just stand there like weeds wrapped up and choking each other or is someone going to say hi to me?" a sarcastic question floated from the other side of the gate, followed by, "how rude."

"Hiro-kun," Tohru smirked easily and nodded her head to the boys question.

"It seems we were sent on a fool's errand then, since you're here."

"_Nani_?"

"Shishou asked us to drag you over, let's hurry back to the dojo; I'm missing out on practice time. Of course if you'd had the common sense to tell us you'd be coming by then we wouldn't have had to stop our daily routine for something so trivial. It's not like you weren't expected at some time, but I would have thought you'd have enough courtesy not to be… " he went on in that vein for a good while. Michael couldn't stand it any longer; as the boy was talking he had to see who it was.

He had been taught to expect the ultimate in politeness, and in fact that was what he had received from Japan so far. This young man's voice cut through polite chatter like a katana through a dead fish. Sharp and so pointed it was almost smelly.

Hiro stood, almost leaning against the door but not quite. It was as if he had better things to lean on than the front gate. His hair was a soft brown cut short; his eyes were a darker brown, like a shadow. His mouth was set in what seemed to be a permanent sneer as he berated a Buddha-like Tohru, and his arms crossed in a manner so natural he could have been born belligerent and rude. As he stood, taking it in, Hiro flicked his gaze up to meet Michaels, and in that moment Michael had to consciously stop himself from vocalizing the laughter that flickered in his mind. Tohru was used to how Michael found odd things horribly hilarious, but he didn't think the other two would understand that he wasn't laughing at them, but at the circumstances. He thought he'd already met the only person in the world who could twist things so that everything was a personal affront to their own dignities, and express that in so much double talk and hidden innuendos that it left the other person a muddied mess on the floor, and here he was with another standing, staring him boldly in the eye.

"What are you looking at?" Hiro demanded impetuously.

"I thought I had the only one," he coughed to control the impulse to giggle, but lost control when he saw the look in Tohru's eyes. She had told him, early on in their friendship, that she knew someone just like Jerry. He hadn't believed her then, but now as the mad laughter escaped he had to admit that the killing accuracy in the boys gaze was disturbingly familiar.

"Oh, Hii-kun, please forgive my brother, he sometimes has fits," she pounded Michael between the shoulder blades, sharing a knowing smirk with him as he managed to get himself under control.

"Well when he is done with his mental instability you can come with us," without waiting for an answer he grabbed Kisa's wrist and tugged her gently to get her to follow him. Kisa looked back and grinned, moving her wrist slightly so that the grip slid down to her hand. Tohru tucked her hair behind her head and tugged at the hem of her brothers' shirt.

"Come on, he won't wait for us."

When they got to the dojo Michael was beyond impressed with the compound in general, and the purely aesthetic views of private gardens they passed along the way. He would have become a landscape designer if he hadn't liked writing so much. He had a couple of ideas, as it was, that he wanted to try out at his mother's house the next time he went up as it was. He heard the loud crash of a heavy body and the not so muffled curse of an irate adult male as they stopped outside the dojos' open door.

Kyo stood calmly in the midst of what looked to be a gang of tough, and according to the black belts, trained older men. Bulging muscles seemed par for the course. Sweat gleamed on the chest muscles revealed by disordered gi, fists clenched in frustration, scowls bordered on hatred. Kyo, not one hair out of place, looked horribly bored. In fact he yawned as he crouched in a defensive pose and nodded for the next attack to take place. As the men raced forward in turn he merely stepped toward, grabbed a wrist or placed a kick in a vulnerable area, spoke sharply as to what could be improved, and moved on to the next. Unfortunately some of the men didn't seem to be appreciating the lecture, and jumped him simultaneously.

Michael didn't even have time to blink as the men piled on, and then were thrown outward as if they'd landed on a bomb. Once again, Kyo stood in the middle of a round of panting gentlemen, only this time his gi was slightly skewed.

"Bastards," he muttered, "this is a training exercise that our Shishou's placed in front of us. Learning something new brings no shame, however your little stunt…" he shook his head and exited the moaning circle, only then looking up and noticing the spectators. He blinked, as if confused, then cleared his throat awkwardly, "Tohru…"

"Kyo," Tohru could only tilt her head up to look him in the eye as he descended to the grass with the rest of them. "Enjoying your practice?" she asked with a gentle grin.

"Push-overs," he shrugged, "decently trained but not serious about really mastering anything. Shishou asked me to help his friend's dojo while he was out of town. He thought Shishou's own training might break his students." Kyo shrugged, never having the opportunity to fight eight grown men on his own before he had easily bowed to his master's request. Now he wished he hadn't, it had been too easy, it was dissapointing.

"Once again I see you exercise brawn over brain power," Hiro drawled contemptuously, not directly opposing Kyo, but making his opinion known. Kyo's eyebrow twitched, but Michael applauded the fact that he didn't raise himself to the boys taunt. Arguing with him would only give him more fuel.

When the awaited battle didn't begin Hiro shrugged and continued walking toward the main dojo doors. They were closed, but that didn't stop Kyo from jumping up and swinging them open. A tall, lean man in a loose gi and yoga pants stood in the middle of the room. His eyes were closed gently, a flat expression rested peacefully on his face. Light grey hair was cut short, close to his skull but for a few spiky bangs swaying over his eyes. As they watched he slowly turned a circle with his arms held in or spinning out as he moved. Michael knew he was watching a kata, and having never seen the exercise before he wished he had a video camera so he could revisit this grace whenever he needed a calming influence. Even Kyo and Hiro were too caught up in the strength and deceptive gentleness of the older mans movements. It was rigidly controlled, but loosely executed.

"_Ohisashiburi_," he muttered lightly, welcoming, as he finished a movement and stood, smiling down at Tohru.

"_Shihan_," Tohru smiled as well, nodded and nudged Michael forward. "This is Michael, my brother. Michael, this is Kazuma-dono."


	8. last for a while

hello all, i know it's been a while since i updated anything... but i really am working on it. truly... kinda... anyway, i was looking through some old stuff, trying for that "inspiration" thing everyone raves about, when i came across some more of this story i had completely forgotten about. the first part is the start of the next chapter, the last part was acctually the first thing i wrote in this "universe" as it is. it was probably going to come up in the next couple of entrys anyway, i figured i'd share it now, since i really have no idea where this story was supposed to be going. if it had an ending in sight i'd let you know, but i don't have one thought up. that being said, if anyone would like to adopt this story, and my wonderful michael, feel free, just let me know before hand so i can coo at your writing and give you michaels full personality, i acctually have a character sheet written up about him. he is one of my most complex characters (even for how little i've written about him). (please ignore the horrible run-on-sentences... i really wasn't paying attention and now i'm too lazy to go back and add punctuation- bad english major! bad! bad!)

fruits basket does not belong to me, Michael though is mine!!

* * *

Michael was greeted with a respectful bow. Knowing about as much about bowing as he did about cooking (and according to Tohru, he needed at least three fire extinguishers in his kitchen just for the attempt to cook) Michael carefully mimicked the depth of the bow and the duration. Kazuma nodded approvingly and stepped from the dojo onto the grass with the rest of the group. 

"I am about ready for tea. Would you all like to join me?"

"I'll make the tea Shihan," Tohru joined him as he started across the compound.

"Good idea. I think we need to recharge the fire extinguishers." Michael looked at Kyo with a twisted smirk, but didn't say anything. Kyo wondered briefly what that glance was about, but was quickly pulled into the discussion Tohru was having with Shishou when the older man asked if Kyo had proposed yet.

"Shishou!" Kazuma laughed and patted Tohru's shoulder when she blushed.

"Shihan, don't you think that you would be the first person I'd call with such news?" Coyly looking away when Kazuma coughed to cover a laugh, Kyo blushed hotly.

Tohru laughed as she stepped up into Kazumas' house, slid aside the barrier and proceeded into the living area. The only one not startled by Tohru's new flirting abilities was Michael, but then he had been the tutor, and he was proud of his student. While the others settled around the square table in the middle of the room, Tohru went into the kitchen. They didn't have any time to start a conversation before Tohru poked her head back into the room and asked Kyo to join her.

"I can't find the tea pot."

"Sure you can't lil'sis," Michael teased. Kyo blushed, but the others, not understanding Michaels English, just continued to make themselves comfortable.

* * *

Yuki was shaking in his sleep. Groaning and tossing so violently that his pillow was knocked from the futon, and landed at Michael's feet. He knew he shouldn't have been there, but the sobbing had been too intense for him to ignore. Knowing now that it was a nightmare only reinforced the need to help in some way. 

Yuki looked younger when he slept, more vulnerable in a way that was almost frightening. The self-effacing young man that Michael had come to know in the past week was crying so hard in his sleep that the pillow was soaking wet. With a final almost-shriek the young silver-haired man yanked himself from his nightmare and buried his face in his hands. He hadn't even noticed Michael, frozen with indecision, in his doorway. Then, without even thinking about it, Michael crossed the room and wrapped his arms around the younger mans shoulders, tugging gently when Yuki's shoulders stiffened.

"Let it out, or it'll eat you alive." The dream must've been bad for Yuki to immediately relax in the comforting grip of a stranger; his sobbing wracked his body as he cried against Michaels shoulder.

After what seemed like an eternity Yuki softly began to breathe without gasping. Short, almost silent gasps as he willed the darkness from his mind. He tried to push the nightmare away, lock it away in a trunk, wrap it in chains, and sink it in the ocean of horrible dreams and worse memories. The warm arms around his naked shoulders, the soothing echo of another heartbeat, and the calm breath against his hair helped him focus on the now, on the material. He shouldn't be afraid of a dream.

Not when reality could be so much worse.

Michael felt Yuki's shoulders start to tense again, he let his own drop and shifted on the bed so that both his feet rested on the ground and he was leaning over with his elbows on his knees. Yuki took several deep breaths, wiped the tears from his eyes with a corner of his sheet, and leaned back against the wall.

"It sounded like someone was murdering you in your sleep," Michael opened.

"Just a dream," Yuki sounded wiped, completely.

"Must've been a doozy," Yuki shrugged, unfamiliar with the English terminology, but understanding what Michael meant.

"I get them every now and again," Michael lifted his warm gaze to the amethyst, found it cool and uncompromising. Yuki didn't want to talk about it, but Michael understood that gaze. He'd seen it before, and felt the screaming behind it as a young child lay trapped inside.

"This all goes back to this Akito character?" Michael probed where it would hurt the most.

"I…"

"I'm not going to let you hide," Michael smirked. "I'm not that nice. I want to know why everyone is so terrified of this guy. I need to protect my sister. I'm not above using you to do so." There was a pause as Yuki considered Michaels reasoning, and hoped he hadn't taken any Psych courses. What one would do, or admit to, to protect ones self was vastly different from what one would do to protect someone they love.

"Akito controls us all. We can't say no, we can't pull back. Something in us cowers away, and something within us fawns closer, hoping for a pitiful glance of approval. It's the same with all of us, and only Kyo has a side that will bristle in anger at the same time. Whenever Akito is near I can feel the rat running around, confused, terrified and hopeful at the same time. The confusion is terrible, so terrible that it makes us statues, dolls waiting to be crushed underfoot." Yuki let his forehead drop down to his knees as the tears started to leak from the corners of his slanted eyes.

"And you've been crushed," Michael lifted his hand and brushed some of Yuki's sweaty hair from his forehead. Yuki started to understand why Momiji liked to be petted; Michaels hand was soft and careful, comforting and strong. It was like when Tohru smiled, like the sun was rising.

"I don't think I'll ever be completely sane, none of us will," it came as a terrified admission; one he didn't think he'd ever voice out loud.

"All the kings horses…" Michael murmured as he got to his feet and picked up Yuki's pillow from the floor. He smiled gently as he fluffed it a bit and handed it back to Yuki. Yuki took it and stared down at it, like he'd never seen it before. "You need to get some sleep."

"I know…" Yuki looked at the clock like it was his enemy; he only had four hours until he had to wake up. But he didn't want to close his eyes again, he was only too aware of what would be behind them.

"I'll stay until you pass out." Michael shoved Yuki down and stuck the pillow under his head; sat down on the floor against the bed, tucked his hand behind his head, and stretched out his long legs comfortably.

"Uh…"

"Don't worry about me, I'm a tourist remember? Besides I do this for Jerry all the time."

"Jerry?" Yuki asked as his eyes began to close involuntarily. It had been a long crying jag; it had worn him out more that he knew.

"He has nightmares occasionally, some stuff from way back," Michael shrugged, "I don't think he'll ever be rid of them, but it helps to have someone there to hold your hand." Michael felt Yuki's fingers slip into his hair, and grip lightly before he heard the soft, even sound of his breath as he slid into sleep. He wondered what it was about his hair that had people grabbing at it all the time. He smirked to himself remembering the one time he'd threatened to cut it off. He'd been surrounded by art students at the time and every single one of them had protested with a loud, shrieking, "NO!", he remembered that Becky had jumped on him, like he was a grenade, sacrificing herself for his hair.

After a few minutes, when Yuki's grasp became lax, Michael slowly shifted away and knelt facing the bed. He looked peaceful, under the red rimmed and swollen eyes.

Michael almost tip-toed out of the room and slid the door shut carefully. Noticing the window to the roof was still opened he wondered how much Kyo had heard, and how much of it was understood.

* * *

yeah, so thats it. i don't know if i'll ever finish this... i just don't have anymore ideas really. maybe by the time the last book comes out in the states i'll take it back for a complete overhaul... or not. but like i said before- if you would like to adopt my story, let me know, i'll help you out if i like your previous work. but please ask permission first. thank you for reading and special thanks to sillylittlenothing and yuki's-lil-sis for their wonderful reviews and critisism!! 


End file.
